Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Stakes_(film)#cite_note-aol-3] High Stakes,[1] (formerly known as Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure), is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie and High School Musical series spin-off starring Ashley Tisdale.[2][3] The film marks Sharpay Evans life after her graduation trying to get a role in a Broadway show.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_Stakes_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Cast *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Austin Butler as Peyton Leverett *Bradley Steven Perry as Roger Elliston ◾Cameron Goodman as Amber Lee Adams *Lauren Collins as Tiffany Marlos *Cameron Goodman as Lisa Lamore *Alec Mapa as Gill Samms *Jack Plotnick as Neal Roberts *Shawn Byfield as Trevor Grey *Jorge Molina as Mr. Gonzalez *Alessandra Cannito as Lupe ◾Robert Curtis Brown as Vance Evans ◾Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Evans ◾Mya Michaels as Mrs. Gonzales http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_Stakes_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit Production Tisdale will serve as the executive producer of the film[5], along with Bill Borden and Barry Rosenbush, who previously produced the first three High School Musical films. In making the announcement, Gary Marsh, the president of Disney Channels Worldwide, said: “In ‘Sharpay,’ Ashley Tisdale brought to life one of the most memorable comedic characters we’ve seen in years. This movie captures the absolutely perfect next chapter in Sharpay’s life, as she tries to cultivate the humanity buried, deep, deep within her – a challenging and hilarious endeavor.”[4] The film had "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" as a working title, before being renamed to "High Stakes".[1] This is the only movie without Bolton, Montez, McKessie, Danforth, Nielsen, Baylor, Cross and Cox. It’s not really Sharpay. She’s still Sharpay, but she’s now the lead of the movie. You used to love to hate her, but now you have to fall in love with her. You get to see why she is the way she is, you see her in a different light. She’s not in college, but she’s supposed to be. She’s in New York City fulfilling her dreams on Broadway. “”Ashley Tisdale, OK! Magazine[6]Former High School Musical actress Vanessa Hudgens expressed interest in making a cameo appearance in the film.[7] On May 21, 2010, however, Tisdale denied to MTV that Hudgens would appear in the film because she's "too busy promoting films and stuff" but announced there will be a special guest appearance. [8] On June 8, Austin Butler's involvement was announced, as well Bradley Steven Perry's.[9][10] Filming began on May 25, 2010 in Toronto, Canada[6][7][11], and wrapped on July 6, 2010 [12]. This is the second time Lauren Collins and Ashley will star alongside each other, the pair previously starred in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picture_This_(film) Picture This (film)]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_Stakes_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Music On May 22, 2010, Tisdale confirmed she is recording music for the film.[13] Deadline also reported four original songs are going to be featured in the film.[9] Songwritter Amy Powers confirmed in her official website Tisdale recorded the songs "My Boy and Me" and "The Rest of My Life" for the film.[14] In a press release by Disney Channel, "I'm Gonna Shine" and "New York's Best Kept Secret" were confirmed as the other two original songs to be featured in the film.[10]